


[podfic] However Improbable

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Porn, Asphyxiation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Consent Issues, Deception, Electricity, F/M, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Humor, Intelligence Gathering, Interrogation, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Temperature Play, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of Saucery's delightful, hot, and quite funny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] However Improbable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [However Improbable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396854) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> My sincere apologies to both Saucery and to my listeners. I have done vocal recordings before (a few of them!) but I've never done podficcing. A friend challenged me to just pick a story and try it. So I did.

[download mp3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/c5nae1boyv/However_Improbable_by_Saucery.mp3)


End file.
